1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, or an electronic device.
In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver circuit of a display device is required to have higher performance to meet demand for multiple gray levels and higher definition of a display portion. Accordingly, an integrated circuit (IC, hereinafter also referred to as driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display device, particularly as a source driver (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
A small-size display device has been required for portable appliances such as a smartphone and a tablet. Furthermore, higher definition of a display device has been demanded; for example, an 8K ultra high definition (UHD) television with 7680 horizontal pixels by 4320 vertical pixels has been suggested.